Wrong Impression
by Hattaque
Summary: One day, Ciel and Sebastian faces an irritating problem. However, not everything is what it seems. Ciel Phantomhive and his demonic butler forget about this... NOT YAOI, later may be some relationship between Sebastian and my OC's
1. Chapter 1

_Hello :D I'm Hattaque, a girl from beautiful country - Poland, and this is my first story in English. So, I apologize in advance for any grammatical errors etc, I have been learning English for one and a half years :PP_

_Well, enjoy : )_

* * *

Lambent flame of a candle was shining on the young boy's face who was reading letter and sitting at the large desk. Lightning lit up the room in small intervals and echoing thunders was mingling with the sound of rain drumming on the glass in the window behind the young man.

- Look, Sebastian. Quiet voice broke through the sounds of the storm. This silly fashion for the adoption of poor children by the nobility reached up even here - Angrily crumpled up the letter and threw it on the floor. Her Majesty just informed me that for the sake of my reputation, today we come to a randomly selected child from some of London's refuge. This may be the worst scum, and I have to care of him with a joy. How pathetic. He snorted contemptuously.

Another lightning pierced the sky, illuminating the silhouette of man near desk, and immediately flashed in the dark his laughing and scarlet eyes.

- Young master, can I suggest something? If you will be disappointment with your new pupil, suffice it to say only one word then may be to happen some miserable accident - The young aristocrat winced lightly. A cruel murder of innocent child, even for him seemed disgusting. However, he quickly abandoned this thought. Why Ciel of the noble family Phantomhive would have to worry about dirty, unnecessary anyone kid? In place of a grimace, appeared a smile malignant.

- In that case, you know what to do.

- Yes, my lord.

Storm has been continuing, growing in strength. Oak clock in the hall began to strike at the twenty-second hour, announcing sleep time for all household members. All, except a tall, handsome butler who sat in the kitchen and waited for the guest. Suddenly there was a mighty thunder in hand with a loud knock at the front door. After assessing the strength of this sound, Sebastian found that it probably he will have to deal with quite a strong young boy. This fact worried him, but at the same time made him happy. Such a person could be to the young master in some way useful, and that would be wrong, because it could spoil a whole fun. But otherwise, his soul might prove to be a great meal...

Knocking was repeated when the clock has just finished an hour strike. The man calmly walked towards the door. It amused him that the kid standing outside, getting wet from the rain, but could no longer be so unkind to, at any rate, the Phantomhive's guest. He slowly opened the door and the first time in some time, something managed to him surprise. Instead of the expected a boy, he saw the blushing girl not more than eighteen-year, who soaked and her teeth chattering with cold. She was wearing a thin, cheap coat and a cap on her head which looked trashy and did not give any protection from the rain. The girl held in her hands a small, leather bag. Sebastian looked as stunned in hers turbid, light blue eyes with a bland and a little stupid gaze. Suddenly the girl courtesied politely, but very awkwardly, and asked with squeaky voice. With all her strength, she tried to outshout sounds of rain and storm.

- Good evening, sir! Am I correctly landed, it is Phantomhive mansion?

Sebastian quickly shook himself and took his usual, a fake smile.

- Yes, perfectly. Please, go inside. - He pointed to the hall with a gesture. She entered the building, and Sebastian shut the door, not taking his eyes from her.

The comer raised her head and looked around the room, softly sighing with delight. Butler could not surprising that poor girl probably never experienced the beauty of luxurious life.

- What is your name? - He asked with his usual politeness. It was one of its distinguishing features among other demons, he was always nice and kindly. He preferred to beat the victim in a murderously intelligent and effective way than to use pure brute force, like most of his kinsmen. But sometimes Sebastian was forced to use an ordinary, physical power, which he has quite enough, no matter how much he liked to be subtle.

She immediately blushed and looked at him.

- Oh, I'm sorry, sir! I forgot about good manners! My name is ... Jane Evans. -

Sebastian squinted his eyes. Among his list of suspects things has just joined also strange hesitation at her presenting.

- Nice to meet you, Jane. I'm Sebastian Michaelis and I am a butler of the family Phantomhive. - He looked critically at the puddle of water which flowed from the girl's wet mantle. She still chattering teeth, looking at him expectantly.

- Can I ask for your coat? Certainly you are cold in wet clothes, I take you to your room soon.

Jane nodded vigorously and took off her clothes outer. Beneath it lay a dress that was more damaged than the whole face clothes, threadbare material is lost color, and any fashion in this case was exaggerated word. She carefully gave Sebastian her wet mantle and deftly untied the ribbons from cap. Her hair was the color of mouse, pinned in a tight, ugly bun. The same, as the rest of her ordinary person. Jane Evans is not very distinguished. She did not have any specific features that were taken by anyone in memory. She was so ordinary and normal, that Sebastian felt uneasy. He always thought that a man is more suitable to the stereotypes, the more you must be on guard.

- Come with me, you will warm up in the kitchen, while I'll make hot tea for you - he said to Jane. She obediently followed him and later sat at the edge of the table, still clutching her bag in her hands. Sebastian was busy at the stove, boiling water and preparing tea. When tea was ready, gave it to Jane and sat down opposite her.

- Certainly, you are weakened after a trip from London, I lead you to your new room soon. But before that, want you eat a meal before bedtime? - Sebastian was polite as he just could, but in the depths of his demonic essence, was irritated by such treatment of ordinary simpleton. This girl could not even lead the cultural conversation or something... She was only sitting in silence, staring blankly at a teaspoon next to the cup. Butler could hardly wait for morning, when Ciel will know Jane and decide what to do with this poor child. Looking at her, Sebastian has already seen her limp body with broken neck lies at the foot of the stairs after the 'unfortunate' collapse. Or maybe better would be unfortunate choking tea? Or during hanging some curtains at the polite request of the young master, accidentally she entangled and hangs on it? There were many possibilities, and just thinking about them was pleasure for him...

- Pure silver ... - Jane muttered a gloomy voice, as if to herself. But this is enough to paid daemon's attention. Sebastian frowned.

- Excuse me? He asked sharply. Whether she dared to think about theft? Jane was silent as enchanted.

- Oh. - She awoke suddenly. She lifted her head and smiled sympathetically. - I'm sorry sir, but I fell into deep thought. I'm not hungry. Only I drink to the end tea and I won't take you more time, sir. - Her eyes suddenly fell back on the silver spoon. Slowly raise the cup to her mouth and drunken phloem tea, still not taking his eyes off the spoon. Sebastian could not stand.

- Is something wrong with that spoon? I can give you another - he said, irritated.

- Oh, I'm sorry for the trouble. Unfortunately, I have a painful ailment, intolerance silver. I cannot touch these items - She explains quickly and blushed, lowering his head in humility. Butler was not convinced, but he kept doubt for himself. Jane drank tea until the end, no sweeteners or stirring it. She still avoids the silver spoon a wide berth...

It was very strange for Sebastian, this whole allergy to silver. It seemed to him a familiar, but he doesn't remember from what it associate is...

* * *

_If you will be satisfied and wanted more, I will be the most happy person on Earth :P_

_So thaks for reading and please, rewiev : )_


	2. Chapter 2

He also didn't like a silver. For the demons, it was very cold and uncomfortable metal, but only in case of very large quantities you can talk about anything physical injuries. As a butler in a rich house, where most of the tableware was silver, he had to get used to this metal and currently he hadn't any problems with it. He had the idea closure Jane in cabinet full of silver. He was interesing, what would become of her skin... He stopped to think about it when the girl ended drink tea and barely suppressed a yawn. The man rose from the table.

– Follow me, Jane – he said her with dispassionate voice. She obediently rose from chair and followed with Sebastian the residence's convoluted corridors. They stopped against the door to the room where Jane had to live through the shortest possible time.

– Breakfast is at half past eight, but I will come pick you up at eight o'clock, Ciel Phantomhive wants to get know you before the meal. And don't forget to prepare a elegant clothing. I wish you good night. – He nodded and went back into the shadows of the corridor, and the girl entered the room. In the Phantomhive's manor everybody finally went to bed.

Sebastian wasn't a human, and had not slept in a way that we are doing. For him, the sleep was a kind of torpor in which he rested, but wasn't losing consciousness. So, just before dawn, when he heard a noise near his room, immediately was ready to go out into the corridor. He didn't need to lit candles, because he perfectly saw in the dark. He looked around carefully and passed a dozen or so steps, past the doors to the Finny and Bard's rooms. He again heared some sounds and recognized them as the sounds of struggle and the muffled cries. They seemed to come from quarters Maylene, so Sebastian cautiously approached the door and knocked. Right after that, suddenly there was silence. Without thinking too long, he entered the room. He did it just in time to make it save the maid ...

Girl hung at the window several centimeters above the ground, having neck loops of the curtains, and the hands and feet bound with a cord. She fidgeted, was trying desperately to free herself, but only more knot tightening. Demon quickly grabbed her waist and lifted to prevent she from strangling. With the other hand loosened a thick loop and untied it. Maylene greedily took the air and choking, she begun to breathe again. Sebastian gently laid the girl on the bed, and freed her limbs from the bonds. At the same time, he tried with his all senses to locate the presence of an intruder in room. The attacker hadn't chance to escape when Sebastian entered the room. And yet, to his surprise, he was hearing only the fluttering Maylene's heart. For the second time in a few hours something that surprised him so much...

– I was s-sleeping, when suddenly someone g-grabbed me by the neck ...! – she murmured, breathing heavily. On her pale face slowly returned flush, partly due to the butler's presence and touch.

- Hush, don't panic - He said with a gentle voice, but at heart he was upset. Never before, since he has been on duty for Ciel, not happened to a stranger entered the house... Until yesterday, when he was forced to allowed to enter London's was almost certain that she did make the attempt of bestial murder. But why...? He didn't know.

– Do you remember what this somebody was looking and the one in which direction he fled? – He hoped that the maid will tell a description of a young girl. Maylene reflected for a moment.

– I didn't see his face because he had the hood ... – Sebastian was very surprised for the third time in a very short time.

– "He"? Are you sure it was a man?

– Of course, yes. He was huge and very strong. When I tried to get away, he held me with only one hand. Then he raised me out of bed and his other hand reached for the curtain. And later ... – The girl's voice faltered when it stood against her eyes the memory of a terrible moment.

– If not for you, probably no one wouldn't found me to the morning. And then it was already a little late to the rescue ...

– Well, tell me now where he ran away when I knocked? It impossible that he dissolved in the air.

– Honestly, I have no idea - Maylene muttered apologetically. I was beginning to lose consciousness, so paid no heed to the environment. But it seems to me that he had to escape through a window. There is no other way...

Sebastian didn't answer. He walked slowly toward the door, still lost in thought. The situation was strange and very chaotic. And he hated it when something slipped out of control.

- Keep your eyes wide open and don't get surprised again. You should cope with any striker, right? - He said before went, leaving the girl with great blush...

* * *

uuhhu, 2 months since I uploaded first chapter :P Sorry, but I haven't time, holidays, meetings etc etc... Today, chapter is very short, sorry about this :P The next will be better, I promise ^^ Enjoy :D (or, how we speak in my country with country accent: czytojta i cieszta sie xd)


	3. Chapter 3

_Almost 2 years since I uploaded the story last time... Heh, it's a lot of time ;] And it's a lot of change in my life. I still learn English but I don't see any improve of my skills -.- xd So sorry in advance of all mistakes in grammar, spell, pronunciation, contents and God knows what else. I try my best. And sorry for possible OCCness ;) _

_Enjoy while reading and review...? ;*_

* * *

Sebastian had a dilemma. There was nothing that could be a proof of Jane's guilt, except his feelings. On the other hand, he didn't sense the presence of any stranger, and he was sure that nobody broke into mansion and nobody leave it. The butler walked slowly to the kitchen, but when he passed door of Jane's room, he stopped. Without worry about the convention, Sebastian opened it quiet. He had a hope he will find anything that could be an evidence for his suspicion. Unfortunately, the man saw only sleeping girl. Her heart was beating slowly and her breath was calm, so there was no doubt about her being asleep. Stifling anger, he left the room and went to the kitchen. He believed that preparing of something delicious will let him calm his thoughts.

When the sun rose, and its rays fell into the kitchen, where Sebastian was working, he straightened up and looked at the cream-strawberry cake he created. He smiled to himself, baking cakes restored his peace of mind and he was able to think more soberly than before. He still did not know how to explain the event in the morning...

Sebastian heard the Bard, who was approaching to the kitchen, so the butler wiped his hands on apron and threw it on the chair. It was time to wake Jane and bring her into the presence of Ciel. Sebastian could not stand wait for decision to remove her, although nothing indicated that she is the author of the morning incident. But he wanted to dispose of a potential threat before it reaches the something worse. He left the kitchen, past Bard in the door and even not gave him a glance. Chef scratched his head in confusion, but he shrugged and started to clean the oven. Sebastian quickly went to his young master, and after awakening Ciel and dress him, followed as quickly walked toward the servants' wing of the mansion. A moment later he was standing at the door of Jane's room and lightly knocked.

- Come in.– He heard a muffled voice, and pulled the handle, glad that would not have to wake up her. He went inside and saw Jane sitting at a table with a book. At first he praised her in spirit, that she got up early and prepared to meet his young master. The girl looked a much better than last evening. She was dressed in a blue cotton dress with long sleeves, which was not so much worn and unfashionable as her previous clothing. Her hair was pin up in a neat bun, and a few unruly wisps encircled her face, making Jane looked a lot prettier than she actually was. However, Sebastian frowned, feeling that something still does not fit to him like last evening and he was not sure if it was only his prejudices about her.

- Good morning, sir. - The girl stood up and curtsied awkwardly, as if recalling that she was still the same extremely common Jane Evans, who the butler was let to the mansion.

- Good morning Jane – he answered with his usual, fake smile, stilling thoughts. – I am glad that you are ready. Lord Ciel Phantomhive awaits you in his office, so follow me. -

They left together the room and Sebastian led her among the dark corridors of the estate to his master's office. During the walk, he was glancing at her furtively. He could not stand wait for Ciel's response about this London's orphan, but her unexpected change in appearance caused him anxiety. What if the kid will accept her? Sebastian would then forced to tell him about what happened this morning to MeyRin, but he wanted to avoid disturbance of his young master so... trivial matter. At least until he finds nothing concrete. He hoped, however, that the removal Jane will stifled all the problems in the bud. They stopped at the heavy, oak door. Sebastian knocked and opened it after hearing permit of entrance. Jane came into the office behind him.

- My lord, this is Jane Evans, it was she came to us last evening from London... - paused, waiting to behave the girl. In his mind, he was almost begging that she would have done the worst possible impression. Ciel sat behind his desk and resting his chin on his calloused hands. He carefully watched Jane, and see just an ordinary girl who looked down modestly. Ciel wondered what do with her, when the girl raised her head and bowed gracefully, which was not shame even to his fiance, Elizabeth. Sebastian died in stillness.

- It is an honor to me, sir. – she said quietly and looked straight in the Ciel's eyes. The boy felt a cold shiver down his spine. The girl's gaze had something sinister in itself, but when he looked once again into her eyes, he saw again just a modest, ordinary orphan. Ciel felt slightly confused but equally intrigued. The girl seemed to be hiding something, and he was too inquisitive by nature, to not discover what it is. The butler was furious. He perfectly felt the emotions which Jane aroused in the young Phantomhive and absolutely did not approve them. This created the opportunity to keep her in the mansion, which definitely was a bad idea, given the events of the morning. Sebastian did not intend to inform his young master about a failed assassination on MeyRin, but now had no other choice.

- My lord, Could I swap a few words with you in private? I am sure that Miss Evans will forgive us for a while. - He looked at her critically, looking for any signs of distress on her face. If she was responsible for the morning's accident, she had to expected that Sebastian will inform Ciel about a potential hazard in the form of her. Unfortunately, he saw only a nice smile and a dull, pale blue eyes. The young count frowned disapprovingly, he wanted to talk with the orphan as soon as possible.

- Sebastian, I hope you has really serious reason that allows to be so rude in relation to our guest. – he said, getting up reluctantly. But he knew that his butler had to have to pass something which really not suffering delay.

- It is no problem – Jane said, still smiled.

The boy with the demon came out of the office and walked to the other end of the corridor.

- You're lucky I do not have any precious things there. Tell quickly what is your problem.

- Sir, this morning I stopped the attempt to hang MeyRin in her own room by a mysterious assailant ... - he paused, but did not receive any response, except a slight rapture of boy's eyebrows. - I believe that this event and the arrival of Jane Evans is not random – he ended.

Ciel did not immediately respond. He crossed his arms over his chest and tilted head slightly. Sebastian waited impatiently.

- You had felt that she intrigued me, huh?- he murmured quietly. - It doesn't matter. Did MeyRin see the attacker?

- Yes, she saw a man, who wore hood, but I think...

The boy laughed, interrupting him. Butler for a split second felt a sudden desire to consummate Ciel's soul and set free himself from capricious kid as soon as possible. He did not think that Ciel can be so naive. The evil was able to take many forms, Sebastian himself as a demon was an example of this theory. It was true that Jane was a human, butler already examined the girl in all possible planes, following the disclosure her "allergy" to silver. But on the world existed a lot of creatures, which God himself did not know much about them... And Ciel Phantomhive even more.

- Does Jane looks like a man to you? Ehh, Sebastian, don't be ridiculous. In any case, you only made me even more intrigued about her – he declared calmly and turned around.

- Prepare tea for me and for her – he cast over his shoulder, then returned back to his office.

Sebastian just sighed. He was only one hell of butler, at all.


	4. Chapter 4

_ Hey :D This is time to tell something about this story. So, It's only my creation, I will not use a plots of manga&anime, only Kuroshitsuji's characters and places. But I think that there may be some similar things, heh ;] Aa, and Do I have to write "I don't own Kuroshitsuji, which belongs to Yana Tobso"? I don't know... But unfortunately I don't own Kuroshitsuji, which belongs to Yana Tobso ;) Thanks for review!_

* * *

- Your name is Jane Evans ... - Ciel began, looking curiously at the girl, who sat in a chair opposite his desk. - Now, tell me something more about yourself ... - he ordered, seating himself comfortably.

Jane straightened herself and she took a deep breath, then recited from memory all of the following words:

- I'm 16 years old and I have spent most of my life in a Home for Poor Children in London, under the patronage of Lady Leicester. Two weeks ago I received a letter of the countess, who, under the command of Her Majesty directed me to the Phantomhive's mansion, where I have to live until the age of majority and learn the profession of a maid. As far as I know, the similar kindness already met a few girls and boys of my age, they all were sent to good homes of British high society and had been employed there for good. I was sent as the last... - she paused and looked down modestly – There remains only the question. Do you, sir, accept choice by the Countess of Leicester?

The boy cocked his head slightly, still watching Jane. The girl was well behaved and mannered, which gave a good review of the orphanage, from which she came. In addition, she had been selected by the Countess of Leicester, which Ciel did not know personally but he knew that she had an impeccable reputation among British aristocrats. The young Phantomhive had enough servants, but he have to accept the order from Queen. Now there remained last problem: how long she will be at his home... Sebastian yesterday suggested to him that you can "send back" the girl without arousing anger in the Queen for such insubordination. Today, he directly said that Jane might be a threat due to an attempt to hang MeyRin. To be honest, Ciel had not worried about this incident. In his opinion, if the maid was unable to cope with such a "trifle" she was not worthy of the title of Phantomhive's servant. He was not afraid well of any attackers, who could get to the mansion. After all, he had an excellent protection...

- You will stay in my house, but for now just for a trial period. I do not doubt in the Lady's aptness of choice but I prefer to find out for this on my own. I hope, you understand that?

- Of course, my lord, thank you for this expression of kindness...I promise to do my best. – Jane's smile was so radiant that Ciel automatically returned it and only after a while he realized what he was doing. But, when Sebastian entered into the study with the tray, Ciel did not manage to change his expression in good time. Demon looked at his young master, surprised and angry at the same time probably. The latter feeling caused that the boy had reduced his smile only to arrogant smirk. In the end Sebastian was upset, so Ciel could afford it.

Butler barely coped with the desire to spill hot tea on Jane's face and "by accident" on a smiling Ciel.

- Breakfast will be provided in a few minutes in the dining room, I made also cover for our guest. – He announced, putting a cups on the desk.. - Do you wish something else, young master? - he asked, and straightened himself, throwing unpleasant gaze at the girl. Ciel's smile confirmed all of his worries and aroused anger in him. Sebastian was sure that in the near future he will have to function at a heightened state of vigilance, which was not a pleasant prospect for him. The young Phantomhive dismissed him with a wave of hand and reached for the cup. Butler left the office and headed toward the kitchen.

Since the day on which Jane Evans arrived at the Phantomhive's mansion, had passed three weeks. Sebastian, despite his initial concerns, had to say that this time had expired very calmly. Butler had suspected that the attacks at the servants will repeat and was quite surprised that that did not happen. Jane as a maid worked very well and it relieved him of extra work on fixing MeyRin's errors, so the butler catch himself on in the fact that he sometimes have not any occupation. The maid and Jane even became friends, and the woman gave newly arrived girl a cotton maid's gloves. Thanks to this gift, Jane had specialized in polishing silverware, and earlier, only Sebastian had dealt with it. And so, in one of the first and frosty winter days, the butler again could not find job for himself.

He was slowly walking on the corridors of Phantomhive's mansion, feeling very uncomfortable. It was well after ten in the morning, and he still did not find any occupation. He decided to once again look to the office of his master who, whenever Sebastian was visiting, he was ordering him to get out and not disturb. The butler sighed, wishing to become a miracle which let dispose Jane out of this mansion. Sadly, he could not do her any harm because he was restrict by the orders issued by his young master. Sebastian had hope, taking into account that during the past three weeks had become absolutely NOTHING, Ciel will be tired of the Jane and sends her back. So far, it seemed not likely to do so.

- It's good that you came. – he heard from the door, entered the office of the young Count. - Do you remember the letters that you brought me at the beginning of the week and the answers that I asked you to send? That's good, because one of them was the announcement of the visit the Countess of Leicester together with her lady's companion, expected for today. I hope that you will not have problems with the preparation of home for the visit, will you...? -

At that point, the butler did not know what to say. According to the well-trodden traditions and good taste, British aristocrats were visiting others after 12, which gave him about half an hour to prepare the house. For this work consisted of, among other things, detailed cleanup of living room to the guests, snow removal from driveway, preparing snacks for tea ... And Sebastian did not like to rush, and once again had no way out.

- Yes, my lord – he bowed and left the room,immediately taking to work.

Just as he expected, a few minutes after twelve o'clock, he heard a loud knock on the door knocker, and once again he thought that as soon as possible must to install a rope with a bell. He calmly headed for the lobby, along the way giving final instructions to the rest of the staff and opened the door. He saw a tall man with long, dark hair gathered in a loose braid. The arrived bowed and looked at Sebastian with his incredibly bright, blue eyes.

- Good afternoon, sir. My name is Thomas Peterson and I'm a servant of lady Leicester. Earl Phantomhive expects us today.

Demon took his usual, a fake smile, he loathed a visit of other aristocrats... Fortunately, Ciel was not accepting social life, and so this gave him the reputation of an eccentric, which is heighten by his young age. Sebastian had absolutely no hope that Lady Leicester will be different than all the noble and abundant matrons, with whom he had so far to deal with. He also had no idea why the Countess of Leicester, is visiting the Phantomhive mansion, Ciel did not share with him that information.

- Indeed. I'm Sebastian Michaelis, a personal butler of earl. Please bring the ladies, and Mr. Tanaka will take care of you and the carriage – He said with mock politeness, and waited at the door, until Thomas came up to the black, expensive carriage, harnessed in two magnificent, white horses. A man opened the door and from inside appeared the white-gloved hand, which servant took and helped get out. The girl was young,about twenty years old, in a thick and bright, woolen coat, fur cap and emerald dress emerging from outer garment. Sebastian immediately recognized that she is lady's company mentioned by Ciel. Now he was waiting only what a specimen will get out as a second. First, he saw another, suspiciously slim white-gloved hand... And then, he was again shocked not counting which once in recent times.

The woman who got out of the carriage was not expected matron. On the contrary, she seemed to be only slightly older than her companion, and definitely smaller and thinner. Dressed in a extravagant, dark blue coat and complicated, three-tier skirt with a floral motif, she had to make huge impression on the environment. When the two women were approaching the door, accompanied by Thomas, Sebastian, still surprised, had a chance to look at their faces. The lady's companion had mild facial features and a little sad eyes in the color of the her dress. The Countess immediately conspicuous with unusual gypsy's beauty. She had a darker skin, full lips and slightly slanted eyes in blue color, atypical for this kind of beauty.

Demon along with Ciel, once had the opportunity to meet the lord Thomas William Coke, 2nd Earl of Leicester in Seventh Creation. It was an older, portly man, distinctive among the aristocracy only with his spectacular estate Holkham Hall in Norfolk. Marrying such a young woman, he had to be exposed to malicious rumors from the English high society...

* * *

_I used the Earl of Leicester and his estate, I think that he and his present family don't be mad at me... Any similar to their real lives are accidentally :)_

Please, check on Wikipedia: Thomas Coke 2nd Earl of Leicester and Holkham_Hall 


	5. Chapter 5

- Earl Phantomhive, I'm not sure if we were officially introduced... - The aristocrat began as soon as Sebastian served a tea and left the room. - My name is Roxanne Vivian Coke, and this is my friend, Miss Evelyn Hastings … - After this exchange of courtesy, Phantomhive, while leading casual conversation with the two women, he did not know what to think of the Countess. Like his butler, he expected a noble matron, who will be shocked and outraged by his young age. But Mrs. Coke was quite unusual personality among British high society. Her exotic look certainly have to arouse interest among the rest of people who meet her. Dark blue, layered dress with a deep neckline, brought to mind the colorful costumes of Gypsy women who roamed the streets of London looking for some money. Although the boy did not know the women's fashion, he knew very well that none of the high-born women did not look like lady Roxanne. Only an elegant jacket in skirt's color and ebony hair which was pinned up respectively, was properly "aristocratic". Likewise, her behavior was different than Ciel imagined. She was smiling brightly at him and leading a peaceful conversation. There was not surprised glances and veiled comments about the age of the young lord, to whom he was used. He relaxed and allowed himself to slight smile. After a while, he also drew attention to brown-haired lady companion of Roxanne. She was the opposite of the Countess Her looks and attitude was typical of the noble English ladies. Pale skin, eyes lowered modestly and dress with simple fashionable cut beat his eyes with normalcy as compared to eccentric lady Coke. Evelyn did not speak too often also and Ciel briefly wondered why her eyes are so sad. But he quickly lost interest in it because Roxanne began to talk about the purpose of her visit.

- As perhaps you know, I have the patronage of the House for the Poor Children in London and I am trying to provide my ward a good start in life due to honest work. Once they had went to a suitable homes I visit their employers after some time, to see how my pupils are doing and whether they are well treated. Definitely you guessed that I could not let any interested party to be dissatisfied. I sent to you the best in my opinion ward, Jane Evans. I would like you to said, if I made the right choice – Roxanne finished her speech with a pleasant smile. Ciel was impressed by the generosity of the Mrs. Coke. Not every lady have devoted their time to the ordinary orphans, the more he if he had been in her place.

- I had not objections to Jane yet, I must also admit that her manners and behavior are very good for an ordinary servant. When it comes to the quality of her work in my house, I think that you have to ask my butler. I'm not well oriented in these matters ... - Ciel replied politely, then called for Sebastian.

- Tell lady Leicester about Jane and her a job as a maid in a mansion – He ordered to the demon, as he came into the living room and bowed - It was Mrs. Coke who sent her to us - Ciel said when Sebastian's eyebrow twitched slightly.

- I have no remarks about the Jane's work on the estate. She performs all her duties perfectly – He answered truthfully and took this opportunity to have a closer look at the Countess to verify his previous observations. The woman excellent combined the style of a typical English lady and exotic gypsy, which was unique among the aristocrats. Sebastian knew this world enough to know that Lady Roxanne with her presence she probably have to come out of wedlock, and thus not to be accepted among the nobility. Her origin and this what prompted Lord Thomas Coke to marry her remained mystery to Sebastian.

Roxanne gave Sebastian a gentle, kindly smile that made the butler again raised his eyebrow. What other woman who was an aristocrat have smiled sincerely to the servant?

- It's very nice to hear, but I have to say that I did not expect a different answer. Jane always stood out from other pupils – She said and threw a quick glance in the direction of Evelyn The girl shifted uneasily and said quietly:

- Milady is absolutely right, Lord Phantomhive. Jane is my distant cousin, and I can guarantee for her with full responsibility. We grew up together in the House for Poor Children, until the milady hired me. To this day, I am very grateful to her for this... -

Ciel thought that it did not sound too convincing, but shy smile, which she gave to Roxanne at the end of her speech seemed very honestly.

- It is thanks to Evelyn I decided to take care of those poor children and engage in it more than just financially. I also owe a lot to my husband, who fully endorses my work and supporting me in what I do. A woman must do more than just look good at parties, don't you think? - She asked with a charming smile and picked up her cup of tea.

- I guess I can agree with you – he replied with a wry, a slight smile. Personally he had not definite opinion about independent women. Some of them would never have coped without the men, but judging Lady Roxanne you could safely say that she was a very liberated woman.

- I would like to talk with Jane too and see her room, if it don't make any trouble. I realize that my request may seem inappropriate and I understand if you refuse...

Ciel, however, had no objection, and immediately ordered Sebastian to go after Jane and then lead the guests to the servants' wing. The butler bowed and a few minutes later, he was leading Roxanne, Evelyn and Ciel through winding corridors of the Phantomhive mansion. Lady Leicester was looking around the environment with curiosity and commenting with appreciation interior designs they passed. Phantomhive think about this as nice but not entirely sincere, because the Countess had a much grander residence than him. A few minutes later, they came to the tidy room located in the wing for servants and Jane was already waiting for them. She looked much nicer than at the beginning, when she came to the mansion Phantomhive and Sebastian was still seeing something suspicious in it. He was a demon, and demons are wrong usually quite rare...

Jane while working in the Phantomhive mansion became known as an excellent and conscientious maid. She was restrained, never showed any emotions and was very precise in her duties. Therefore, it was quite strange to see her great joy, then a deep bow in the direction of Roxanne and immediately hugging Evelyn Sebastian was pretty sure that if he and Ciel did not accompany the women, Jane would hug the Lady Leicester too. The boy looked at everything with boredom and it was evident that he was not fond of such scenes. After a few minutes of continuous babbling maid with Evelyn who suddenly turned out to be as talkative as her cousin, Ciel gave Sebastian a signal and they left the room together, previously politely saying goodbye to the ladies.

- Come here in about 15 minutes and lead Lady Leicester with a companion to their carriage. Enough of social visits for a long time. – he said, sighing with boredom, when they were already in the corridor. - I'll go to my study ... I think that Lady Leicester forgive me the lack of manners, which is to leave the guest with my maid ... However, I'm not sure whether she noticed that we left - he wondered aloud. Sebastian bowed slightly.

- I'm sure that Lady Roxanne understand and forgive you, my lord. Do I have to listen what our visitors were talking about?

Ciel looked at him with amusement, when in the background they heard lively discussion about the design of maid outfit.

Do you really want to do this? - He snorted ironic laugh - No, there is no need, I will never know nothing valuable of this chatter. Go on, take care of your duties.

- Yes, my lord. - Butler said with his hand on his heart.

* * *

huhu, so many months since I updated last time xd I had not a time, sorry :( and this chapter was really boring in my opinion but necessary to plot.

Sorry for my grammar, English is difficult to me ;/ but I'm learning much thanks to every fanfiction I read and write here :)

Thanks for your reviews! ;*


End file.
